


The Garden of Eden Ring

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a dork, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley proposes, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Aziraphale expresses that he wants a new ring, which he gets along with a fiancéCrowley doesn't exactly mean to propose but he's glad he did





	The Garden of Eden Ring

Aziraphale and Crowley sat at the Ritz enjoying each other’s company as they had started to do regularly. At least once a week the two would make their way to the Ritz to enjoy dinner, sometimes they came for lunch but Aziraphale found that he enjoyed the candle light as well as walking out of the store into the crisp night air. It always felt surreal to Crowley no matter how many times they left after dinner. Having Aziraphale hanging on his arm as they both gazed at the stars was otherworldly and Crowley always felt so content as they walked to the bookshop.

Aziraphale played with his gold pinky ring and sighed.

“Still having a problem finding a ring to go with that one?” Crowley asked as he sampled a bit of Aziraphale’s plate. They had gotten close enough sometime in the 1800s that Aziraphale wouldn’t try to stab Crowley’s hand if he took from his plate.

“Yes. I’m thinking I want one on a different finger though. I don’t want my hand to look crowded and barren all at once.”

Crowley nodded and took another small bite of Aziraphale’s food earning a look from the angel who proceeded to take a small fork full Crowley’s meal. The two glared for a bit before starting to giggle and later Crowley nearly choked because he locked eyes with Aziraphale. When they left Crowley continued to think about Aziraphale’s ring problem.

The next day Crowley was driving around the city mostly just to drive and enjoy Queen at high speeds when a Jewelry store caught his eye. He pulled into the small store’s parking and made his way inside, he might as well look around. He was greeted by a woman wearing all black and a lot of gold jewelry.

As he walked around a small case of rings caught his eye. He walked over and instantly saw a ring that made him think of Aziraphale. It was a golden snake with a ruby apple and two small emerald eyes, the ring part itself was the snake coiled up.

“Ah, I see our theology rings have caught your eye.” Crowley looked up to see a man in a black suit. He also had quite a bit of jewelry. “Looking for anything in particular?”

“No, no, not really. Just something for, um, my boyfriend.” Crowley could feel his face heating up as he said boyfriend.

“Looking to tie the knot, getting him a promise ring, or just a birthday present?”

Crowley shrugged a little, “Just, just a birthday kind of thing.”

“Alright, so, interested in any of the theology rings.”

“Uh, yeah, the snake one.”

“Ah, Garden of Eden, good choice. Are you planning on buying today?”

Crowley nodded as he kept his eye on the ring thinking of Aziraphale’s reaction. How his face would light up upon seeing the ring and how he might make a remark about Crowley being a silly old serpent or something similar.

“Well, do you know your boyfriend’s ring size?”

“Um, yeah, a size 11.”

“Alright, right now we only have up to a size 8 but we can order in the Garden of Eden ring in a size 11 by next week, will that be okay?”

“Oh, yeah that’s fine.”

“Okay, The cost of the ring is one of the cheapest at $300. The cost includes a box, the ring itself, and a lifetime warranty for the ring incase a jewel comes off.”

“Alright, where do I pay?”

Throughout the next week Crowley was so anxious. What if Aziraphale didn’t like the ring? What if he gave it to him in the Ritz and Aziraphale said he didn’t want it? What if Aziraphale insulted the ring and left?

He understood that 80% of his worried were complete and utter bullcrap but he still couldn’t help the flutter of his heart when he got the call that the ring was in. He went and grabbed the ring and asked Aziraphale to dinner at the Ritz. Aziraphale happily accepted and Crowley was sure that by the end of the night he’d need CPR to keep from discorporating.

He went into the Ritz around 4 hours before he was going to come in with Aziraphale and went to the hostess.

“Hi, just to give you a heads up, I’m going to be giving my boyfriend Aziraphale a ring tonight.”

He didn’t notice how the hostess lit up as she said, “Okay, would you like to book a special table?”

“Uh, nah, I’d like our normal spot.”

“Okay it seems to be open for 7 tonight would you like me to go ahead and reserve it?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, your table is set up. We’ll be seeing you tonight.”

“Thank you.” Crowley left and didn’t seem to notice how similar to ‘I’m proposing’ ‘I’m giving him a ring’ sounded, he also didn’t know about the absolute brawl that went on between the waiters and waitresses that had served them before for the shift open in the section the two would be sitting in.

That night Aziraphale walked with Crowley to the Ritz talking animatedly about a new book he had bought and finished in the same day. Crowley just smiled as he watched Aziraphale speak, he always loved listening to Aziraphale talking about his books. Especially since Aziraphale held the same admiration hearing about Crowley’s plants.

“Crowley dear is something the matter? You seem spaced out.”

“Hmm? No I’m fine. Just, thinking.” Crowley was gripping the box in his jacket pocket like his life depended on it as they were seated. The two spoke until a cheery waitress came by and asked for their drinks.

After they ordered she smiled, “And Mr. Crowley I need to speak with you real quick about something.”

“Okay.” Crowley said as he got up, leaving Aziraphale a little confused but still happy.

“My supervisor needs to know when you plan on giving your boyfriend the ring.”

“Um, I guess I’ll give it to him right before dessert.”

“Alright, we just needed to know. You can go back to your table.” She rushed off with a smile and Crowley returned to Aziraphale.

“What was that about?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley sat down next to him.

“Oh, nothing, just, just, stuff.”

“I swear Crowley, if you propose to me tonight-”

“I’m not!” Crowley said about as unconvincingly as possible. They continued with dinner after Aziraphale gave him a skeptical look and everything was mostly uneventful. Once Aziraphale finished his main course Crowley took a deep breath.

“Aziraphale, I have something important to give you.” Crowley set the black velvet box on the table facing Aziraphale. Neither of them noticed how all eyes had shifted to the two of them.

Aziraphale looked at the box and then looked up and said with a bit of a laugh, “Crowley if there is a ring in that box.”

“Open it angel.”

Aziraphale looked down and opened the box steadily feeling his heart nearly stop as he looked at the snake ring. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

“Will you take it?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale smacked Crowley hard on the arm as Crowley smiled, “Of course you idiot!” He said as tears started to flow and he put the ring on. They were soon surrounded by claps as Aziraphale kissed Crowley. 

After the cheers died down and they were given a congratulations cake Aziraphale leaned over to Crowley with a knowing smile, “This wasn’t supposed to be a marriage proposal was it?”

“Well… No, but seeing you tonight, I think it was.” Crowley said before giving Aziraphale a kiss.

“Oh you old serpent.”


End file.
